


Only the Cheap Stuff

by teprometo



Series: 2012 Summer Pornathon [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Party, Sleepovers, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to get closer to Lancelot, Gwen begs Merlin to host a sleepover, but when Arthur shows up looking like sex on legs, it's Merlin who wants to get close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Cheap Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the week seven bonus challenge of the 2012 Summer Pornathon, [Sleepovers](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/85351.html).

“Please, please, please.”

Merlin still hasn’t figured out how to say no to Gwen when she turns those big brown eyes on him.

“Okay, fine,” he says. “But it would be weird if I just invited Lance.”

“Sure. Of course,” she says through a giant smile. “Invite Elyan, certainly. Don’t invite Gwaine, because he’s an attention whore. Leon and Percy are both quiet. Oh, and we’ll need more girls. I’ll see if I can convince Morgana to go, and you ask Mithian.”

“Yes, okay, and?” Merlin says. Gwen has left one name suspiciously absent.

“And what? That’s a good list.”

“Arthur?” Merlin prods.

“Noooo, Merlin,” she sighs. “I can’t very well charm Lancelot’s pants off if my ex is hanging around all night. It would be too weird.”

Merlin wraps his arm around Gwen’s waist and kisses her hair. “You leave that to me, Guinevere.”

***

It so happens that Gwen did manage to convince Morgana to come, and as such, when Merlin opens the door to a knock a full hour before the party is to begin, a stream of caterers and decorators fill his tiny flat.

“What—” Merlin starts, but Morgana silences him with a finger on his lips and a kiss to his cheek.

“Trust me,” she says and begins ordering people around.

***

Merlin has to admit, Morgana’s elegant table of canapés and gourmet cupcakes beats the hell out of his two bags of crisps, and her fully stocked bar is impressive next to his 12-pack.

He’s not too fond of the candles making his flat smell like gardenias, but the fairy lights are a nice touch.

She even thought to bring in a stack of sleeping pads, and Merlin almost feels guilty for his plan to stick everyone on the floor.

Almost, except he doesn’t quite have room for guilt in his mind, because Arthur is wearing these perfectly fitted bootcut jeans and a white V-neck.

Merlin greets him with a hug because he can’t help himself, and Arthur rewards him with a big squeeze and a hearty chuckle.

He releases Merlin and claps him on the shoulder.

“Morgana’s touch?” he says, taking in the flat.

“Of course.”

Arthur eyes the bar, crinkles his nose, and asks, “Have you got any beer?”

“Only the cheap stuff,” Merlin says.

“Excellent,” is Arthur’s response, and Merlin feels his knees go weak.

***

By 10:00, all the guests have arrived, including Gwaine, who tagged along with Percy and Leon, assuming he’d missed his invite due to his phone drowning in some toilet or another.

***

By 11:30, Gwaine and Percy have both passed out from trying to outdrink one another. Mithian, Morgana, and Elyan are playing strip poker, and Morgana is winning by a long shot. Leon, Lance, and Arthur are talking about Manchester’s footie season, and Merlin and Gwen are quietly brooding with their cupcakes.

***

By 1:00, Morgana has taken a taxi home, claiming she has to let her sister into the flat. Elyan and Mithian are spooning on one sleeping mat while Leon snores on the kitchen floor. Percy and Gwaine are still passed out, and Gwen has finally managed to nestle herself under Lance’s arm on the sofa. Arthur and Merlin are having a thumb war, and Arthur keeps accusing Merlin of sorcery for winning _every single time_.

***

At 2:00, Arthur yawns and stretches, so Merlin says he’s heading off to bed. He brushes his teeth and heads into his bedroom even though he isn’t particularly tired yet. He considers having a wank but decides against it, given how many unpredictable drunk people are currently in his flat.

***

Merlin is still reading his biology text when his bedroom door opens. Apparently not everyone has passed out yet.

Arthur’s head peeks in, and, seeing Merlin awake, he smiles and lets himself in, closing the door behind him.

“Sorry to bother you,” he murmurs. “Gwen and Lance are still up whispering, and I thought I should give them some time alone. Mind if I crash in here?”

Merlin shakes his head and sets his book on the end table, swallowing hard because Arthur is wearing nothing but his ridiculously well-fitting black briefs.

“Make yourself at home.”

Arthur smiles and moves to lie down on the floor. Merlin bites his tongue to keep from inviting Arthur to sleep with him in the bed.

Arthur is quiet for some time, and Merlin thinks he may have fallen asleep. He’s about to reach for his textbook again when Arthur speaks.

“It’s nice in here.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asks, amused.

“I don’t know,” Arthur says. “The rest of your flat smells like sweaty men right now.”

Merlin chuckles at the futility of Morgana’s candles against the likes of Gwaine.

“And this room just smells like sweaty Merlin?”

“Yeah,” Arthur sighs.

Merlin isn’t sure what to make of that. He leans over the bed to chance a glance at Arthur’s face. Arthur looks up at him with a sly smile, and Merlin goes temporarily numb.

“I’m kind of cold,” Arthur says, face full of mischief. “Can I borrow a blanket?”

“Yeah,” Merlin responds. He climbs out of bed and goes to dig in the wardrobe for a spare. When he hears the bed springs squeak, he looks over his shoulder.

Arthur is in his bed.

“Never mind,” Arthur says. “Found one.”

Merlin is fairly certain Arthur is not cold at all, seeing as the blanket is only covering one leg. The rest of his body is stretched out on display, and Merlin has to look away and take a steadying breath to keep from tenting his pyjama bottoms.

“Okay,” Merlin says, climbing into the bed and pulling the blanket all the way up to his chin. “Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight,” Arthur says, and Merlin almost thinks that will be the end of that. Almost. But then he feels Arthur’s weight shift, and then Arthur is pulling the blanket down, exposing Merlin’s chest, and then Arthur is pressing his lips to Merlin’s nipple.

“You’re drunk,” Merlin says, because he has to. Because he will not do this without Arthur’s full consent.

“Three beers. I’m fine.”

Arthur’s tongue pulls an involuntary moan from Merlin.

“Let’s talk in the morning.”

“Yeah, okay,” Arthur says and licks along Merlin’s clavicle.

“No,” Merlin says. “I mean I think we should wait on … whatever we’re doing. Until tomorrow.”

He hates every word, because Arthur’s lips are sucking at the hollow of his neck, and he wants them everywhere.

“I’ll recite the alphabet backwards. Or stand on one foot or walk in a straight line or touch my nose.”

Merlin laughs, and that seems to inspire Arthur to lick a path down the centre of his belly.

“Unless you don’t want this,” Arthur says, growing stiff and lifting his head from Merlin’s hip.

Arthur’s face looks wrecked, like he’s just discovered his pet’s been hit by a car, and Merlin cradles his cheek, runs fingers through his hair, needing to quiet whatever anxiety has asserted itself in Arthur.

“You’re crazy,” Merlin says, cursing his own breathlessness.

Arthur pushes Merlin’s thighs apart and climbs between them, pressing his hips against Merlin’s, dragging his clothed cock across Merlin’s.

“You feel how I want you?” Arthur says, looking down at Merlin.

“Yes,” Merlin whispers, and he does feel it. Arthur’s cock is hard, and when Merlin chances a glance down, he sees the tip sticking out over the waistband of Arthur’s briefs. He nearly chokes at how much he wants it.

“I’m not drunk,” Arthur says with so much conviction that Merlin believes him. “I didn’t drink much because I wanted this. I wanted to climb in your bed and touch your body and feel it all.”

Arthur lowers his mouth to Merlin’s ear, and his voice is just a wet hiss.

“I want to remember this,” he says as he rolls his hips.

Merlin thinks he’s forgotten how to breathe.

Arthur kisses him, and Merlin is pushing down his briefs, pushing down his own pyjama bottoms. Arthur’s bare cock against his makes him moan into Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur sucks it in.

Arthur rocks into him and licks into his mouth and wraps his hand around Merlin’s shoulder.

Arthur pulls his mouth away, and Merlin hates that he whimpers at the loss, but then Arthur’s mouth is at his ear and his tongue is everywhere and it’s so fucking good that nothing matters.

Merlin blindly reaches into the end table and grabs the lube. He clicks the bottle open, and Arthur lifts himself away from Merlin’s body long enough for Merlin to douse their cocks and his belly with slickness.

As soon as he sets the bottle down, Arthur’s full weight is on him again, and Merlin can’t even process the amount of _want_ he feels.

“Fuck,” he says on repeat. “Fuck, Arthur, you feel amazing.”

“Yeah? You like it?” Arthur’s chuckle makes Merlin drive up against Arthur even harder.

“Fuck, yes,” Merlin says. “Better than I imagined.”

“Mm, you imagined it?” Arthur says, his voice low and dark.

“Yes,” Merlin hisses. “Imagined your cock, imagined fucking you, sucking that beautiful fucking prick, spreading your legs and licking your gorgeous hole. Imagined how you’d look when you come on my face, on my arse, fucking anywhere. Wanted you so fucking bad.”

“Promise me you’ll fuck me in the morning so I can come against your cock right now,” Arthur says, breathless.

“God, yes,” Merlin grunts. “Fuck yes. I’ll fuck you however you want it. Fuck you so good, love. So good. Fuck you so—fuck!”

Merlin’s orgasm kicks the breath out of him, and he’s gasping for air as Arthur bites down on his ear, says, “Yeah, give me that come.” His body is on fire as he empties himself across his own belly.

“Gonna come,” Arthur says just as Merlin is catching his breath.

“I want to watch,” he says, and Arthur lifts up onto an elbow so Merlin can see Arthur’s cock sliding in the crease of his hip through a puddle of his own semen.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Merlin says just before Arthur stuffs three fingers into his mouth.

He sucks hard and watches Arthur’s cock as his rhythm begins to falter.

Arthur holds his breath as he comes, and Merlin watches as Arthur’s perfect prick shoots semen across Merlin’s chest.

Arthur collapses on top of him, trapping their mess between them. He kisses at the corner of Merlin’s mouth beside his own fingers until he finally removes them and takes Merlin’s mouth whole.

Merlin relishes the kiss, sucking and caressing until his back aches from the weight of Arthur.

He kisses him one last time before rolling Arthur off of him, spooning up behind him, and saying, “Go to sleep.”

***

In the morning, just as promised, Merlin fucks Arthur until his voice is hoarse, until he comes so hard he nearly passes out.

And if everyone seems just a little bit too quiet when they finally make it out for breakfast, well, Merlin just can’t quite seem to care. He appreciates the high five from Gwaine in any case, and Gwen’s furtive thumbs-up tells him that this sleepover has been a resounding success across the board.


End file.
